


TC Three Steps Forward

by eoen



Series: Twos Company [25]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Two's Company, m/m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	TC Three Steps Forward

"Bella, chere," Remy started.

"You adopted a little girl and you want me to meet her," his wife finished. She shuffled through her spreadsheets and agreed to three more assignments for the organization while Remy spluttered. 

"You don't need to spy on me!" 

She laughed. "You are a training exercise. You don't kill my recruits when you notice them." 

"Which reminds me, the last bodyguard, the one who was in the hostage situation wants a raise or mais, a better assignment." 

Belladonna Boudreaux raised her brows in surprise. "When he finishes college, I'll let him hunt. His own fault for choosing SUNY." Gris-Gris poked his head in and she waved him in. "Oui, I'll come meet our new petite. Next week, mebbe." 

"Merci." Remy was quiet for a moment. "Bella?" 

She hated the hesitancy in his voice. Banishment had not been kind to him. "What's wrong?" 

"Had a talk with Papa Samedi." 

She sat up so quickly that the beads in her hair smacked into the side of her face leaving a flurry of sharp stings. "Oui?" she prompted. 

"I... I'm still figuring it out, but something big is going to happen. Watch the chilen and be ready. Ain't no way to tell where or when." 

"Something involving children. Our children or Xavier-type children?" 

"Both." 

"Gris-Gris will put the guild on alert for terrorist actions regarding children and I'll make some calls." 

"Merci." 

"Have you called your pere?" 

Gris-Gris was already making soft calls to the hierarchy. He quirked an amused smile at her. She narrowed her eyes and threw an eraser at him. 

"Not yet." 

She sighed. "If you *don't* call him, you're dropping me into a political sand-trap and I *will* hurt you." 

"Oui, chere." He laughed at her threat. "Remy'll call his papa." 

"Good boy." 

"Give Gris-Gris a kick in the crotch from me." 

"Your jealousy amuses me. Go fuck your boyfriends." She hung up on him. 

"Your thief?" Gris-Gris asked. 

She snorted. "If only he were that simple." 

**** 

"Papa?" 

Jean-Luc LeBeau's fingers tightened on the phone. "Remy, chile, what's wrong?" 

"Not'in', well somet'in'." Remy switched to French then, though whether that was for ease of speaking or because someone was listening was up for debate. "Just got off the phone with Belle." Jean-Luc's brows rose. 

"She doesn't want to kill you anymore?" 

Remy snorted. "That's not what I said. She'll still be my best friend when she slits my throat. Non, I, um, adopted a chile." 

"That's wonderful! I have a new grandchild." 

"You're not mad?" 

"Remy." 

"Right." Remy cleared his throat. "There's more. Took up with someone new." 

Jean-Luc tapped his fingers on his blotter. He kept his voice even though. This was Remy as his son, not at one of his thieves. "Petit, you can tell Papa anything," he soothed. "If you're hesitating because it's a boyfriend, I'll remind you that I met Lupin." 

"I wan't Lupin's boyfriend! Merde. Took up with Wolverine." 

Jean-Luc was quiet. "And what?" he prompted. 

"Scott and Jean Summers." 

"Thought that were married?" 

"Oui. Don't seem to matter. They decided they wanted me." Remy sounded like the teenager that had asked permission to court Belladonna for a moment. 

"I'll have to meet them." And threaten them, he left unsaid. He opened his calendar. "Next week. Mais Wednesday or Thursday." 

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Best check with Belle. Not sure you want to be here at the same time." Jean-Luc chuckled. "Have t' run." 

"Goodbye, petit." 

**** 

Remy stared at the phone. He hadn't told his father about the threat. He decided on email instead. He didn't think he'd be able to survive another surreal phone call. //Jeannie?// he queried against the link she'd started to maintain with him. He flipped open his laptop to draft the email he needed to send. 

//What is it, Honey?// 

//Turns out Remy's goin' to have guests.// 

//I'll make sure the guest rooms are clean.// Amusement danced along the link. //Anyone I know?// 

//Belladonna. And mon pere.// 

//Great. I can ask her embarrassing questions.// 

The email was short. "Credible threat. Watch the children. Guard against terrorist action." There. Let his father believe he'd just received the information from a briefing. Belle wouldn't tell. Their business was always kept between them. He rubbed at his eyes. Kelly'd be home from school soon. He needed to prepare a little more false paperwork and talk to a few people to push through the formal guardianship paperwork. 

**** 

Scott rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He stared at the finacials. There were three new accounts, one for Kelly, and one for each of the twins added to the report. He smiled at that. He scanned down the report for anything Bobby highlighted. His brows raised at the line item for advertising. There was also a new line item for building conversations that he knew he hadn't authorized. He approved the financials so that Charles wouldn't bother to look at them. "Bobby, my office when you get a chance." 

"Sure, Slim. Give me twenty. I'm watching Spongebob with Kelly." 

"Right." He shook his head. He'd have to start reading the classics to her immediately. 

"Hey, Slim." Logan slouched against the doorframe with a cigar tucked in the corner of his mouth like a cheap cowboy stereotype. It went with the battered white hat on his head. Scott smiled a welcome. 

"Heading out?" 

"Grocery run." 

Scott's smile dropped and fear clenched his stomach in a tight ball. "Take your comm, please." 

"Got Bishop and Bets comin' with me." Logan rolled his eyes. "Gumbo freaked on me too." 

"Well let's see. You got kidnapped last time you went and Remy and Jean were in a hostage situation. Seems reasonable to me." 

"Jean ain't comin'. Don't worry." 

"Humor me?" 

"Sure, kiddo." He gave him a mocking salute. "Came to ask what we need fer the little one." 

"Pick up some lunch things like applesauce cups and graham crackers." 

Logan nodded. He crossed the room quickly for a kiss. Well, a slow kiss actually. Scott curled his fingers into Logan's wiry hair. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." 

"Just be careful. Ask Betsy what she thinks we need for a little girl. We need to make sure Kelly has everything she needs. Remy'll be up for shopping I'm sure." 

Logan shook his head. "Obviously, I ain't kissed you right." He pressed a quick kiss to Scott's forehead. "Consider that a promise fer later." 

The Canadian headed out and Scott took a moment to appreciate his ass. "Don't forget chocolate and caramel." 

"Thought Jeannie was supposed to be the one with cravings." 

Bobby popped his head into the office. "Do I need paperwork for this conversation?" 

"Nah. You've got a good enough memory. Shut the door though." //Jeannie, keep and eye on Xavier please. I've got Bobby in here and I'd like to keep it private.// 

//Remy's got him across the chessboard. They'll be there for at least an hour.// 

//Do I want to know?// 

//Not yet. I'm sure you're on the list once he's got actual information. He's just softening him up for something.// 

//Right.// 

Bobby shifted. "If this is about freezing Warren's shower, I'm not sorry in the least." 

"Did you get caught?" 

"Nope. No powers." 

"Then I don't care. What sort of building upgrades are you budgeting for?" 

"Oh, Remy mentioned that we'll need some sort of family housing and that it might be good to update the security grids again. He's supposed to have plans for me with a possible budget by the end of the month." 

"Do we need to find financing somewhere?' 

"We've got it covered." 

"And are the kids' rooms covered?" 

"From what I've got right now, we're fine. If we actually build married housing, we might need to rearrange some things." 

"And the advertising? 

"Warren and Remy are financing that, so no worries." 

"And how is Kelly doing?" 

Bobby was quiet for a long moment. "She's being teased in school. I don't know if it's crossed to full-on bullying or if they're picking on her because of her voice on because she's an orphan. She might open up more to Storm or Remy. On the grief front - I think the professor should spend some time with her. And we need to get her aunt to come by." 

"I'll make a note. You'll let me know if you notice anything? I don't want to ignore a problem. Hell, you know what I was like when I first got here." 

Bobby smiled sadly. "Warren and I really fucked up those first few weeks. We'll make sure she knows she's welcome. I promise." 

"You weren't the worst, but I thought Charles was going to send me to prison if I sneezed, so I wasn't at my best either. We survived. But even Warren won't be an asshole to a little girl – Betsy would castrate him." 

Bobby laughed. 

**** 

Jean filmed Remy and Xavier over the chessboard. Both men glared at her. "What on Earth, Jean?" 

"Just trying to get some normal footage to show the kids when they grow up. I'd hate for it all to be explosions and battles. I've already gotten Kelly and Bobby watching cartoons." 

"Stormy is in her greenhouse," Remy offered with a sweet smile. 

"Now, sweetie, just play awhile." 

"Blitz?" Xavier asked. 

Remy nodded and reset the competition clock. "What's a blitz game?" Jean asked for the camera. 

"Less than a minute a move or you've defaulted." Xavier smiled and steepled his fingers. "Your husband plays as well. In fact, I believe Warren took up the game when Hand had him in the lab." 

"If that is a blatant attempt to get me to take up the game, it's failing miserably. I expect better manipulation from you." 

"Sounds t' ole Remy that mebbe we need t' set up a tournament. Stormy and Logan play some. Hank can teach Bobby and Remy'll teach Bishop." 

We'll consider it. It would be interesting to indulge in a few games with opponents I don't normally face." 

Remy settled down. He offered two hands. Charles tapped the left. Remy opened it to with showman's flair to present the white king. "My favorite." They placed their kings. Charles started the clock. The movement was so fast that Jean's knowledge of chess was soon overwhelmed. Xavier surrendered his king. It was less than five minutes later. 

"Tea, Charles?" 

"Please." 

Jean shook her head. "I'll get it. I'm sure you two have something to discuss." 

Remy's smile turned wry. "Why, chere, it's as though y' readin' my mind." 

"I would never do something like that. I respect your privacy," she responded with her most saccharine voice. 

"Liar." She blew a kiss at him. 

**** 

"Do you want to wait until Jean delivers the tea?" 

Gambit grimaced as he reset the board. "Don't really need t'. She'll find out soon enough. Got a campaign t' make m' drop my shields 'round her." 

Charles frowned at that. "If you're not comfortable with that or if you feel as though she won't respect your privacy, I am more than willing to mediate the discussion." 

Remy snorted. "Right, cher." 

Xavier's frown deepened. "No, Remy, I am not lying. I have been a neutral party to many disagreements between my students. I give you my word that I will be respectful of all parties." 

"Which is why y' ordered Lizabetta t' force herself int' my head. And why Scott and Jean been maintainin' a link since they been teenagers. Y' tend t' your own trouble, cher, Remy'll tend t' his." 

Jean floated in a pot of tea. "Remy, you're on dinner rotation." 

"Traded with Warren f' Tuesday." 

"I'll mark that on the fridge." 

The door closed behind her. Charles studied Remy. His biokinetic charge made it difficult to read him in general, but when his shields went up his mind was practically invisible. It hurt that the young man was so leery of him. "Jean is stalking Bishop with her camera. What is it you wished to discuss?" 

Remy poured the tea. He handed Charles his mug, then settled back with his own. He stared into the liquid as though there were answers there. "Got a warnin' me. That there's somethin' bad comin' right soon. Gonna hurt chilen when it hits. I got Crossroads watchin' and a few others I know, but I ain't got a fall back f' them." 

Charles waited patiently. This wasn't Gambit the Master Thief and Spy, this was Remy the young man and the young man always needed a moment to collect himself. "Start at the beginning." 

"Ain't that easy t' find a beginnin'." Remy took a breath, settled into himself, and looked up. "When Jean and me went int' the City f' Stormy's seeds, I received word that there was someone who needed t' talk t' me. She... got a message t' me." 

"What was the message?" 

Remy grimaced. "The chilen need tendin' when the storms come. Y' see to it, boy." The young man fell silent. Charles raised his brows. Remy's eyes flicked up to his and away again. "Storm clouds gatherin' and gettin' mighty dark. Lightenin' ain't the danger. It's hidin' in the thunder." He snorted. "Mighty helpful, non?" 

"A genuine seer then? A mutant like Destiny." 

The thief smirked. "Y' ever seen her with Mystique? I'd call it pure love, but ain't nothin' pure about Raven." 

Charles laughed. "While the image is intriguing, it does not answer my question." 

"Non, not like Destiny." Remy refreshed his mug. "Message from the gods, non?" 

"A... preacher rather than a clairvoyant." 

"Last time I got a message it was 'bout savin' Stormy." 

**** 

Storm had dirt in her hair and her gloves were caked with it. She looked up as Jean switched out batteries on her video camera. "And why have you taken up filmography?" 

"Belladonna pointed out that we live rather dangerous lives. I don't want my children to never know their family." 

Storm bowed her head. She accepted the pain of that statement, then released it. "True." She lifted her head. "Hello, Little Ones. I am your Aunt Ororo. Goddess willing this video will be unnecessary. This is my greenhouse. And your mother is about to be drafted into assisting me." 

"Which, I'm sure is why your brother heavily hinted that I should come up here." 

"I could not say. However, if you place the camera on that shelf it should have a view of the entire room." 

They shared a smile. 

**** 

"Come on, Hankster," Bobby said. He pulled on his best friend's arm. "If you stay hunched over those slides much longer you'll be able to star in The Hunchback of Notre Dame." 

Hank looked over his glasses. "I see that our Cajun compatriot's patios has infected your pronunciation." 

"Oh, shut up. I took French lessons when I was studying for my CPA exam." Bobby grinned. "It impresses girls." 

"Yes, I can see how much it has assisted you in that endeavor." 

"Hey!" Bobby froze Hank's coffee in retaliation. "Come on. We're going outside. You need fresh air and Kelly needs to meet you as something other than a doctor." 

Hank sighed. He stowed away his slides. "Let me wash up and I'll join your expedition." 

Bobby sat on the desk and swung his legs – making hollow thumps as he hit the metal side. Hank winced. Obviously his best friend wasn't going to let him "forget" to join him. "So what's up with Joseph? He's been hiding in Slim's rose garden." 

Hank hung up his labcoat as he considered their guest. Joseph wasn't a teammate yet. Scott didn't trust him not to either miraculously remember that he was Magneto or to be injured by his lack of history. Rogue was running hot and cold toward him, which was depressingly unsurprising. "I believe he is simply still finding his way." 

"Is he actually Mags?" 

"No, he most definitely is not. There is no trace of polio in his body and there is no tattoo on his wrist." 

Bobby stilled. "If he were simply de-aged those traces would be there?" 

"Yes. He is a clone. He is his own person." 

"With his own memories?" 

"So far as we know. Betsy has found no indication that he has Magneto's memories. Our Fearless Leader is simply paranoid." 

"Great. We can tell him that then. It'll be good for him." 

"Bobby, have you considered returning to college?" 

"Not only no, Hell no. I am not made for college. Besides, I've got enough trouble maintaining shell corporations for Warren's investments and fencing bonds for Gambit. And we won't even get in to the interstellar work I'm trying out for Corsair and Lilandra." 

Hank's brows rose. "You're in contact with Corsair." 

Bobby looked away, guilty. "Don't tell Scott. He'll go off like a bottle-rocket." 

"I would suggest, speaking from experience, that you tell him before he discovers it on his own." 

Bobby shrugged. "I enjoy living life on the edge." He grinned. "So, I was planning on pranking the foursome. Can we talk about how weird it is that that is almost normal now?" He shook his head. "I was thinking random music in their bedrooms. Seventies porn music." 

Hank's smile widened. "And I assume you wish me to furnish said tracks?" 

"We all know that your have an impressive collection of songs... and porn." 

"I am found out. My poor heart. How ever will I deal with the shame of it?" 

**** 

Remy brushed out Kelly's hair before braiding it. "Y' have a good time wit' Bobby?" 

"He's funny. And he likes Spongebob, so that's okay. But I think he's sad." 

"What y' mean?" Remy wrapped the rubber band around the bottom of her braid. He absently cleaned the brush and destroyed the hair. His Tante Mattie had drilled it into him to destroy biological evidence. His father insisted on keeping a meticulous house as well. It wasn't until he'd become a professional thief that he understood why. 

"He smiles all the time, like something bad will happen if he stops." 

Remy considered that. "That's a good observation, petite. Mebbe I get Papa Scott t' talk t' him. They known each other since they were kids." 

"Okay." 

"Y' brushed y'r teeth?" 

"Yes." 

"Y' washed up? Even b'hind y'r ears?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay then. Y' want t' read m' a story?" 

She giggled. "Sure." 

He handed her The Giant Jam Sandwich. She settled under the covers and he sat next to her. 

**** 

"Fatherhood," Scott laughed when Remy finally made it to the bedroom. He and Jean had shared it before moving to the boat house. It was a little small, but Scott was loath to give up on it. "Just imagine when there's three of them." 

"We need t' create an apartment or do somethin' wit' the boathouse." 

"Bobby's got the budgeting started and he'll send out for A&E in the morning." 

"A&E?" Jean looked up from her magazine. A small wrinkle was between her brows. 

"Architecture and Engineering. Warren keeps a firm on retainer for us." 

"And jus' who's doin' this work?" Remy raised his brows. Logan pulled him onto his lap where he was lounging in the armchair. "I ain't signed up f' it." 

"Contractors. One of the local groups is mutant-friendly, so we always use them for big jobs. I'm pretty sure they've built this place four times over by now." 

"That who did the hanger?" Logan asked. 

"Yep. They get paid well and we keep the cops and FOH off their backs." 

Remy snuggled back into Logan's embrace. "Goin' t' talk t' mon pere about formally adoptin' Kelly. Her grandmere t'inks I'm her papa and I don't see any reason t' disabuse her of the notion. Accordin' t' Sandy there ain't no father on her birth certificate." 

Scott nodded. "Are you planning to adopt her on your own or will Belladonna be involved?" 

"Merde, don't say shit like dat so loud. She'll hear y'." Remy ran his fingers along Logan's knuckles. "If'n I do adopt her on m' own, I won't make her a t'ief. It ain't in her. Mais, Jubilee? What y' t'ink, cher?" 

Logan was quiet. "Probably should bring her here from Boston at any rate. If she wants to do it, she can. I ain't her father." 

"Don't be pullin' that bullshit. Y' the closest t' family she got. Scotty, do we got the credentials t' teach her? I know this place is called a school, but I ain't seen a lot of book learnin' happenin' here." 

"Technically she'd be homeschooled. The professor has this place set up as an independent study plan format. That way Hank could study at college level while I was in remedial algebra." 

Remy blinked. "I was homeschooled. Too far behind when Pere took me in t' go t' school." 

Scott was quiet. "We'll need to keep an eye on Kelly. She's being teased at school. We'll go to the school about it the first time it turns into bullying, but we might have to pull her if it gets too bad." 

Jean wrapped her arms around him. Scott leaned against her and breathed in the scent of her soap. She was dressed in a soft cotton tee that she'd shamelessly stolen from his closet and a pair of flannel boxers she'd gotten for her birthday. She remembered him as a teenager. If she hadn't been there one too dark day, he would have slit his wrists. He'd never said thank you for that. 

"I'll talk to her teacher." Remy nodded toward the bed where Scott and Jean were curled up. "Reckon we're gonna need a bigger bed t' sleep us all f' long term." 

"When we figure out whether we're living here or down at the boathouse. I refuse to move the matress twice. That's why we play for delivery." 

Logan snorted. "Fer a poor boy ya sure adapted ta money." 

Scott smirked. "I've always preferred the better things in life." 

"Just greedy." Jean said. She nibbled on his ear. 

"Uncompromisingly so." He leaned his head back as she moved her attention to his throat. He closed his eyes as she bit gently where his neck met his collar bone. 

Remy snickered as some low comment from Logan. "I have no idea what you've just said, but I suspect I should be offended." 

"Now that's just paranoid, Scooter." 

"Really offended then." 

Jean huffed a laugh against his neck. "Scott pay attention. I'm trying to get you to stop being practical for a few minutes." 

"Hold that thought, Sweetie. Remy, my office in the morning. We'll sort out transfer papers for Kelly and talk to Jubilee. Kitty can help speed along the adoption." 

"Right, cher. Now back t' the show you an' Jeannie are offerin'." 

Scott laughed. "My parents would probably flip if they'd seen this. Then again, Corsair's making time with an overgrown cat, so he can bite me." 

"Say 'bec mon chou' 'Kiss my ass' instead." 

"I will learn Cajun only enough to know you're insulting me." 

"Bah. Ole Remy'll have y' speakin' proper in no time." There was a muffled yelp and when Scott opened his eyes, Logan was busy kissing the thief. Jean smirked at him. 

//I think Logan has the right idea.// She kissed Scott. //I swear, the two of you would banter in the middle of a hurricane.// 

//It's how we show affection.// 

Jean licked his lips and he obligingly opened them. He slid down on the bed, drawing her on top of him. He cradled the back of her head, fingers bunching in the soft silky hair at the base of her neck. The soft cotton of her shirt was familiar under his fingers. 

When he pulled back from the kiss, he was close enough to see the flecks of gold and brown in Jean's green eyes. There was a trace of freckles left on her nose from the summer sun. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone and smiled up at her. 

"A pretty picture, doncha think?" Logan murmured. 

"Oui." There was something wistful in Remy's voice. Scott could see the little frown between Jean's eyes as she registered it. Scott pulled her down into another kiss to keep her focus in the right place. "Logan, stop dat. Got t' at least brush m' teeth." 

Scott smiled into the kiss. Jean giggled. //I love you,// he told her across the link. 

//I know.// 

//And you accuse me of being a geek.// He slid his hand up under her shirt to caress the soft skin along her side. He traced the edge of her ribs, then up her sternum to cup her breast and rub her nipple with his thumb. It hardened under his touch and he wondered at the reaction once again. He lifted her shirt with both hands. She raised her arms and let him expose her skin. Her hair fell over her shoulders and tickled his nose as she straddled his hips. 

She smirked down at him. "You're a bit over-dressed." 

Scott smirked back. He ruan his thumbs along the waist of her boxers. She leaned on his shoulders with her fine fingered hands. Logan chuckled. Scott looked over to see the man lounging next to the bathroom in nothing but his jeans. He was watching them on the bed. "I should film ya and sell it." 

"Non, cher, Robert's got the lock on that sort of t'ing." Remy slouched next to Logan. 

"You two are over-dressed too," Jean said. 

"And too far away," Scott added. 

"But we got free porn." 

Logan wrapped a possessive arm around Remy's waist. "Don't know, Darlin', I think we should join them." 

"Really? But they so pretty." 

Jean held out a hand and crooked her fingers in a come-here motion. "I want all my boys over here." She pouted. Logan crumbled immediately, as he always did. He pulled Remy along with him. Scott waggled his brows at the both of them. 

"Whipped. Both of you." 

"Yer one to talk, Slim." Logan kissed Jean. Scott tangled his fingers into Remy's belt loop. He tugged on it. 

"Did y' want somethin', cher?" Remy knelt down. He ran a gentle hand through Scott's hair. "Y' need a kiss?" 

Scott nodded. Remy shook his head. "So needy." The kiss was sweet, hesitant as though it were the first time. The hesitance made Scott's chest ache, whether from the sweetness or the sadness, he couldn't tell. He cupped the younger man's neck, running his thumb along the tiny scar he couldn't see, but still linger under the skin along his jaw. 

Jean squeaked when Logan nipped at her throat. She shivered and the sensation transferred through her thighs directly to Scott's groin. His fingers tightened on her hip, even as he deepened his kiss. Logan's weight brushed Scott's legs as he climbed onto the bed. Remy tasted of mint and nicotine. "You're too dressed." Scott murmured. "You're not going anywhere." 

"Mebbe I is." 

"Nah. You already had your smoke. I can taste it." Scott unzipped Remy's jeans. Logan tugged Jean toward him and Scott let go of her hip to give her the option of following. He used that now free hand to unbutton Remy's jeans. The younger man laughed. 

"Fine. Fine. Remy'll get undressed. Pushy, all three of y'all." 

"That's how you get what you want in this world." 

"Smug son-of-a-bitch," Remy muttered. He stripped down efficiently. "Shove over then an' share the sheets. Get cold easy me." 

Scott moved closer to Jean and Logan. Remy tugged on the waist of Scott's flannel airplane print pants. "Okay. Okay." Scott pulled them off and dropped them over the edge of the bed. 

"There. Now we all match." Remy settled on his side and traced over Scott's ribs with lazy fingers. Logan and Jean were involved in a lingering kiss. Scott pulled Remy over to lay on top of him. "Hi, cher." 

"Hi. Feeling lazy?" 

Remy nuzzled at Scott's neck. "Mais, a bit." 

"Just want to watch or do you want to play?" 

Remy shrugged. The motion rippled along Scott's body. Scott bit back a moan. Remy bit at the side of Scott's neck. "Y' react like that ole Remy can't help hisself. Watch them an' I blow y'." 

"If you think I'm going to decline out of some sort of chivalry, you're going to be disappointed." 

"Merde. Thought I talked a lot." Remy laughed. He made his way down Scott's body, nipping and licking as he did. Scott watched as Logan slid his blunt, calloused fingers into Jean's slit. She shivered and moaned into Logan's kiss. Logan nipped at her lip. He moved her to lay on her side so that her back lay all along Scott's side. Her hair trailed along his throat. 

Scott closed his eyes when the head of his cock was surrounded by wet warmth. Remy's mouth was gentle, but firm. Scott stroked his fingers through Remy's silky bangs – partly encouragement, partly thanks. Jean shivered along his side. She moaned quietly as Logan entered her. Scott rested a hand on her hip. Logan covered it with his own grip. 

Remy somehow managed to coordinate his suction with Logan's thrusts. The press of his empathy shivered along Scott's shields. Scott didn't let the sensation in. He wanted to last. Jean moaned and arched. Her breathing sped toward short pants. She was getting close. The link they shared flared between them and the faint cry of the phoenix echoed as she climaxed and dragged him over the edge with him. His fingers tensed as his hips tried to rose. But Remy's grip on his hips kept him still. 

Remy rubbed his thumbs along Scott's hips until Scott relaxed bonelessly into the mattress. Scott tugged gently on the bangs he'd tangled his fingers into until Remy moved up to lay down across him. Remy nuzzled at Scott's throat, not to arouse, but just to comfort. "Sleep now, oui?" he whispered. 

"Oui," Scott agreed. 

FIN 


End file.
